


Dangerous Encounters

by DimensionalLover



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Bending (Avatar), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Environmentalism, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Spirits, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalLover/pseuds/DimensionalLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:<br/>Book 5 LoK. / Princess Mononoke 2<br/>Korra thought the war was over, but little did she know that it was only the beginning.  How could she bridge two worlds intent on remaining separated.  Could the spirit world and physical world citizens ever coexist peacefully?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valerie Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valerie+Complex).



> Credits:  
> http://animecomplexium.com/2015/11/23/fanfiction-avatar-korra-princess-mononoke-dangerous-encounters/  
> Artwork: Jessica M.  
> http://fasterjescatkillkill.deviantart.com/

 

Artwork Credit to Jessica M. http://fasterjescatkillkill.deviantart.com/  And  http://animecomplexium.com

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Life was good for the Avatar.  It had been a rough four years but somehow some way she’d made it through.  And she couldn’t have done it without the support of her friends.

Republic City was still in shambles.  But the new spirit portal in the center of Avatar Korra Park brought a sense of hope back into the world.

Korra’s new relationship with Asami Sato was blossoming beautifully as well.  Their vacation in the spirit world was amazing.  She hated that it had to end, but the world came calling a few days after they’d returned.

The world leaders said they were concerned about the spirit portal. Concerned wasn’t exactly the right word though.

Once President Raiko found out that humans used to live in the spirit world he immediately began planning for the city’s expansion into it.   Hundreds of acres of land was lost due to the war.   In his mind it was only fair that the land be replaced.  Fire Lord Izumi wanted to make sure there weren’t any dangers looming beyond the portal. Tonraq and Suyin expressed similar concerns.  But that wasn’t all they wanted and Korra knew it.

The spirit world’s natural resources now had everyone’s attention thanks to the war.   The energy produced from the spirit vines was too dangerous. Sooner or later another Kuvira would show up and find a way to use them for evil. Korra couldn’t let that happen again.

The young Avatar now had two worlds to protect. And as the bridge between them she was duty bound to find a way to help the citizens of both worlds learn to coexist.

Her first step was exploration.

Her vacation in the spirit world was fun but she and Asami only went to well known spots like the spirit library, Iroh’s tea shop, and the Tree of Time. Based on the maps in the library, the spirit world was 100 times larger than the physical world.

Korra had her work cut out for her. A week after her vacation she was back in the spirit world.

Korra sighs as she and Naga hop over a spirit vine into yet another murky puddle of swamp water.   _“Urgh, geez, come on another dead end?  Why does this place have to be so big anyway?”_

She rolls her eyes then turns Naga around.

The Avatar frowns.  “This is all Kuvira’s fault.  If she hadn’t been so power hungry there wouldn’t be a portal in the middle of the busiest city on the planet.”

Kuvira’s spirit weapon literally tore a hole in the fabric of their world.  People died.  Homes were lost.  Nations divided. But that was the truth of war.  A truth Korra wished she’d never had to learn.

The water tribe woman only hoped Kuvira understood how much pain the war caused.   She hoped everyone had.   Harvesting the spirit vines had almost destroyed everything.

Naga growls as they walk further into the swamp.  An old man appears from behind a large tree.  “Korra it’s good to see you again my friend.”

“Iroh?  Hey.  What are you doing here?”  Korra asks.

The old firebender smiles.  “I have a friend I’d like you to meet.  I think you two might be able to help one another.”

The water tribe woman furrows her brow.  “Okay? Who is it?”

She follows the former fire nation general through the swamp.  “A friend whose home is in trouble. I told her about you.” Iroh says.

They stop in front of a large mirror.  “Iroh, what is this place?”

“It’s a door into another part of the spirit world.  Go on through.  My friend is waiting for you on the other side.”  The elderly firebender says with a smile.

Korra dismounts Naga and guides her through the strange doorway.

“One last thing.  Tell her Moro sent you.”  Iroh says as Korra steps into the mirror.

The Avatar gasps seeing a strange forest.  Small beige child-like spirit creatures with twitching heads begin appearing around her.  They looked like dolls. What was this place?  Large fox-antelope looking creatures gallop past her.

Off in the distance she can see a table and two chairs on a tiny patch of land surrounded by water. There is a large 1oo ft tall tree in the center of it.  The heads of the small spirits around Korra begin to chatter and rattle like a rat viper’s tail.  The little creatures create a path leading to the island in the center of a lake.

“Uhh, do you guys want me to follow you or something?”  She asks.

One of them jumps on another’s back and points toward the island waving its hand at Korra.

The young avatar gets the message.  She jumps on Naga’s saddle and follows the little spirits across the lake.

Naga stops swimming a few feet from the shore.   Korra pats her friend’s neck.  “Come on girl. Go ahead.” The polarbear dog starts to growl.  “What’s wrong?”

“Your beast is very wise.  She knows better than to set foot on this island.”  A young woman says jumping down from the tree.  Korra furrows her brow seeing the woman’s strange appearance.   The girl wore red markings on her face, an odd headband, and some white animal fur around her body.  The woman raises her nose into the air and takes a deep breath.  “You smell like a human.”

Two large wolves creep up behind her with bared fangs, growling with hunger.

Korra’s eyes widen thinking the woman is in danger.  She immediately dismounts Naga and moves toward the island.  The young Avatar waterbend’s herself into the air and ignites flames in her hands.  “Look out!” Korra yells bending fire at the beasts.

The strange looking native girl pulls a small tube from her pocket, brings it to her lips then fires a dart at Korra.  The Avatar's body goes limp and she drops back down into the water.

The young woman motions to one of the wolves. It leaps into the water to retrieve the Avatar.  Naga instinctively swims to her human companion.  A growling contest begins as she attempts to scare the larger dog away.

The native woman gets into the water and swims toward Naga.  “It’s okay.  We won’t hurt you.”  Naga releases a heavy huff unwilling to move away from Korra’s body.  She whimpers allowing the young girl to touch her snout.  “Shh, it’s okay.  We won’t hurt her either.”  The native says as she moves to Naga’s saddle unbuckling it.

“You can go where ever you want to.  You’re free now.”  She says to Naga giving her a little push. San hated seeing animals caged by humans.  The polardog groans then nudges Korra wanting the girl to help her friend.

* * *

 

**An hour later…**

The Avatar starts to come to.  She can hear someone talking as she brings her hand to her head.  “Urrgh, what happened?”

“It’s about time you woke up.  Naga and I were getting bored.”  The woman says.

Korra takes a deep breath trying to sit up.  “How’d you know her name was Naga?”

“She told me.  She also told me about your village and your people…and the war. The humans in your world aren’t like they are here.”  The native woman says lowering her eyes as she pets Naga.  The Polarbear dog licks Korra’s face.

The water tribe woman exhales roughly still not sure of what was going on.  “Well my name is Korra and where I come from we don’t go around shooting people when they…”  Her eyes widen remembering the huge beasts she saw earlier.  The Avatar struggles to her feet then moves into a wobbly fighting stance frantically looking from left to right for their attackers.

The native woman stands up and places her hand on Korra’s shoulder.  “Be calm.  My name is San and the mountain wolves are my brothers.  I shot you because you looked like you were going to hurt them.”  She points up into the tree.  The two wolves growl at Korra.  “They were just trying to protect me.  We haven’t seen a human in the forest for many years.  And none of them use magic like yours.”

Korra falls down onto her butt still trying to shake the woman’s sedative out of her system.  She takes a few deep breathes as her double vision start to subside.  “This isn’t the spirit world?”

“Spirit….world?  I don’t know what you mean.  Spirit is everywhere in everything.”  San says genuinely confused by Korra’s question.

The young Avatar closes her eyes feeling her head throb a little bit.  “Geez Iroh, where the heck did you send me?”

“Iroh?”  San asks.

Naga tries to help Korra up.  “He’s a friend of mine in the spirit world.  He sent me here to meet a friend of his.  Said we could help each other.”  Korra makes her way over to the table and sits in one of the chairs.  She sees a pai sho board on top of it and smiles.  “Yeah he was definitely here.  Oh and he told me to say that Moro sent me.”

The two wolves jump down from the tree.  “What do you know of our mother, human?”  One of them growls.

San grabs his fur roughly.  “She doesn’t know anything.”  The young girl says pushing the wolf back and lowering her eyes.  “She’s not from our world. That old man’s spirit who appeared to us last week said that a friend would come to help us heal the land.”  She looks at Korra.  “He must have been talking about you.  Have you found a way to stop the humans from destroying the gods?”

Korra furrows her brow.  “Huh, gods?  What are gods?”

San pats the wolf’s head then sits down across from Korra at the table.  “They’re spirits who keep the world in balance.  They protect the forests and oceans. Our mother Moro was the Wolf God. She was great and powerful.  She was the spirit of the mountain.”  San says lowering her head as do the wolves.

“The humans shot her with pieces of poison metal after they destroyed our mountain.  They killed the Boar God with that same metal and turned him into a demon.  They even tried to kill the Forest Spirit, but he was too powerful.   His rage drove them from our home, but they haven’t stopped destroying the lands around us.  My mother said that we can’t win against the humans.  She said that their guns will destroy everything.  And so far she’s been right, but that will change now that you’re here.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Korra sighs heavily and lowers her head.  “I’m trying to stop that from happening in my world too, but people always seem to find things to fight over.  They fight for equality, for control, for freedom.  The war my friends and I just stopped was over land ownership.  The weapons they used almost destroyed the whole world.”

The wolf girl cocks her head slightly. “But Naga said that your humans are different than they are here.  That they know how to use the spirit’s power like you.  She said that the spirits stand with you and that you have the power to stop evil humans.”  San says.

Korra furrows her brow then looks at Naga.  The polarbear dog pants happily then scratches the back of her ear with her foot.  “She said all that?”  San nods.  Korra takes a deep breath then looks down at the pai sho board.  Iroh had sent them both there for a reason.  How they could help each another, she had no idea.   “Yeah I guess it’s something like that, but it’s not that simple.”  Korra moves one of the tiles.   “So, do you know how to play? I’m not very good at this myself.”

San nods again.  “Yes, that old spirit, Iroh, you said his name was?  He showed me how.”  She says moving one of the pieces.  “If I play this game will you help me?”

Korra scratches the back of her head as she looks down at the board. “I guess so.  Apparently you’re supposed to help me to.”

San slams her hand down on the table.  “Good we will help you.  You will help us avenge our mother.  We will kill Lady Eboshi.  It was that evil woman’s bullet that took our mother’s life.  She shot the boar god too.”

The Avatar’s blue eyes widen.  “Wait what?”

San stands up from the table.  “My brothers and I are not afraid to die.  With your help we can kill the human who started all this. We will cut off her head and mount it on the forest edge as a message to the other humans.”

“San, fighting isn’t always the answer alright and neither is killing.”  Korra says taking a deep breath. She couldn’t help thinking back to when she went on a rampage and tried to kill Zaheer.  She believed the militant airbender had killed her father.  Korra would never forget the rage she felt back then.  It was worse than the poison he’d infected her with.  “It doesn’t solve anything.  Your life is important.  Every life is.  How old are you, like 16, you shouldn’t be in a hurry to die.”

San sits back down.  She watches the Avatar for a moment before speaking.  “I’m 19.”  She moves another pai sho tile.  “When I was a baby, the cowardly humans threw me at Moro’s feet as a sacrifice.  She could have killed me, but she decided to raise me.  Death doesn’t care about a person’s age.  And how I choose to die is my business. I need your help not your sympathy.  Did humans die in your war?”

Korra sighs heavily and nods picking up another tile and moving it forward.  “Yeah.” This girl wouldn’t be easy to reason with.

“How many?”  San asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes.  “A lot.  My girlfriend’s dad died too.  It was hard on everyone.”

San moves another pai sho tile.  “And who started the war?  Was it one person?”

Korra thinks for a moment.  If Zaheer hadn’t killed the Earth Queen, Kuvira would never have come into power.  But that didn’t make it all his fault or Kuvira’s for that matter. “No, it wasn’t just one person.”

“Wrong.  Every fight, every war is always started by one thought from one person.  If you had killed the human who organized the army none of the others would have had to die.” San says quickly.

The young Avatar lowers her eyes. She could have killed Kuvira on the battlefield.  What would have happened if she had?  Would the war have stopped?

Korra’s teacher Katara once told her about Avatar Aang’s decision to spare Fire Lord Ozai’s life.  The airbending Avatar could have killed the fire lord.  Instead he took the man’s bending away and by doing so, the war ended.  Korra’s fight with Kuvira ended similarly, but a lot of people died along the way.  Korra’s heart still hurt to think about it.

San scowls at the Avatar.  “You look like you’re afraid to kill.  Cowards can’t help us heal our land.”

Korra looks up into San’s determined eyes.  “You can’t heal your land if you’re dead.”  The native woman averts her eyes.  Korra inhales deeply.  “And what about the forest spirit you mentioned earlier.  You said he drove the people away.  Is it still helping you?”

The younger woman turns her face away.  “No and as far as I’m concerned, he’s dead.  He disappeared from the forest after Lady Eboshi tried to steal his head four years ago.”

Korra furrows her brow.  “So was this spirit a friend of yours?”

San lowers her head anger and sadness filling her heart.  “He’s the god of life and death.  He saved my friend Ashitaka, but… he let my mother die.  The forest spirit isn’t my friend, but he’s not my enemy either.  He won’t help us.  He won’t help anyone.”

Korra takes a deep breath and moves another pai sho tile.  The two women sit in silence for a few minutes.  Korra nods softly.  San reminded her a lot of herself when she first came to Republic City.  She thought she could take on the world to.

There was no problem that a few good punches couldn’t solve.  Korra smiles to herself so happy that she had friends who were able to show her a better way.  “I’ll help you San.”  The young native looks up with hope in her eyes.  “But no killing.”

San sighs heavily.  “Fine, no killing until after I take Lady Eboshi’s head from her shoulders.”

Korra shakes her head.  “No deal.  I said no killing and I mean it.”

San stands from the table irritated for wasting her time with an outsider.  “Go back to your world.  If you set foot on our lands again we will kill you.”  She says walking away from the table and jumping onto one of the wolves’ backs.

“So that’s it?  You’re running away?”  Korra says.  “I thought you cared about your land.  It seems like all you care about is killing.  You’re scared.  You’re probably scared of the people who destroyed this place too.”

The wolf stops in its tracks.  San leaps from its back and lands on top of the table.  She holds a blade to Korra’s throat.  “I’m not afraid of anything.”

The Avatar slowly moves her hand toward the young girl’s wrist. “Then prove it.  Let me help you.   I’m not asking you to change, but I am asking you to try something different.”  Korra gently moves the knife from her throat.  “Killing is an answer, but it’s not the only answer San. Believe me. I know from experience.”

The wild eyed girl climbs down from the table and turns her back to Korra.  “You sound like Ashitaka.”

The water tribe woman releases a relieved breath. “Your friend?  Is he a human?”  San nods.  “So not all humans are bad, right?”  San lowers her head.  “Maybe we should start by talking to him.”

San grits her teeth.  Korra gets up from the table.  She sees the expression on the wolf girl’s face.  “Hey what’s wrong?”

“He won’t help us.”  San says with an angry growl.

“Why not?”

Fierce brown eyes meet Korra’s calm blue sapphires.  “Because he stands with Lady Eboshi.”

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
